1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of modifying a surface of a nozzle of a liquid dispenser. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of modifying a surface of a nozzle of a liquid dispenser used for manufacturing a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates, and displays an image by using an anisotropic refractive index.
To manufacture the liquid crystal display, the two substrates are fabricated separately, and then the two substrates are combined with each other. Liquid crystal injection between the two substrates follows to form a liquid crystal panel after combining the two substrates. The injection of the liquid crystal may be performed by using the difference between internal and external pressures of the liquid crystal panel.
However, in the process of injecting the liquid crystal between the two substrates, since the space between the two substrates may be narrowed, it may take a long time to move the liquid crystal to the space. Accordingly, the process of injecting the liquid crystal may difficult to apply to a liquid crystal panel having a large area.